Never forget the fun times
by shadz11
Summary: After 4 years apart , the 2 base players find out they were the best of friends since Preschool T for hurt , langue , and Moods . And yes this is LaneyXLenny so dont h8 the player h8 the game
1. Chapter 1

** Guess who is back :D SHADZ IS **

**so before I get into writing again , I hope u guys will stay patient for my Grojband Fanfiction , I am catching up wit the show now and I began to ship Laney and lenny so this is a LaneyXlenny Story  
>dont hate its just been in my mind , T for langue and Actions<strong>

_**Coreys house , Laneys pov**_

We were playing our song on the computer , Beat it , Core is just sitting there Singing to the song Kin Was messin with his Keybord and Kon just beating at his Drumbs . "Lanes I thought you love this song ? " Core asked me confused "Yea I do core , but I got stuff in my mind " I told him in a concerned tone "Can I just leave early ?" I asked grabbing my base in my hands , Which made him even more confused "lanes you like the groj why do you want to leave so soon ?" Core asked with a whine. I had to think of a excuses for him to believe "core my wrist hurts I don't think I can play " I lied just having old memories running through my head . Corey frowned "well OK lanes , I hope you feel better " he said giving a small smile , as I walked out . The wind got to me as a gust hits my face . "What's with this wind ?" I asked myself putting my scarf over my noes beginning to close my eyes while I walked . "Hey watch out !" I heard a voice yell at me as I felt a push to the ground . "Who the hell did that " I yelled opening my eyes noticing a figure holding me .

"Don't fight or it will hurt worse" the figure said "were are you taking me ?" I asked not knowing the place.

"My place" the figure said opening the door and putting me on the couch .

"Would you like something to drink ?" "Got any kind of pop ?" " Yea any kind"

It asked as "yep" I answered as it went into the kitchen .

I began to take the coat off leaving my green jacket on and my black beanie with the grojband logo on it.

"Ok I got you a pepsi chick" It stopped in the middle of his Sentence . I was confused as hell to what was going on.  
>"Uh you ok ? " I asked as it began to chuckle "Looks like we have a fan" It spoke grabbing the Beanie and began to sign the inside of it .<p>

"Names lenny , whats yours cutie ? " He joked around making my face turn red.

'he called me cute , core never did , he always called me his bro' "Names laney" I spoke in a soft tone.

He chuckled as he hands me back the Beanie 'Keep on rocking from lenny to laney' My eyes were just in shock , he was in a band of his own .  
>He ended up walking up his Steps to take his Jacket off to Reveal a Black hoodie with a Green and black tie going down his Chest .<br>I looked up at him to notice his Spiked red hair , it was almost like mine , but my hair is abit longer than his .

**knock knock knock**

He ran quickly towards the door to a chick that looks almost like Core . "Hey care" He said with happiness in his voice "We got a fan , and I just so happen to save her from getting ran over by a car" He spoke in a Proud tone . "Good for you" The girl Grunted " you _know _We just got back to our home town correct ? , they want us playing a Concert tomorrow" the girl said not amused . "Yea but care " He frowned " No _buts_ lenny " She slammed the door in his face .

I went trying to walk over to him but my one foot stopped me , I whined from the pain in my foot .  
>" Are you alright " He said with a Frown , "Yea I Tried to move so I could look around " I told him as he began to smile .<p>

"Here let me help you up" He said pulling my arm over his shoulder and took me to see around his house .

* * *

><p>After some painful steps later we made it to his bedroom as he lowers me into a Recliner .<p>

I felt at ease sitting in a Recliner as I saw him pull out a box and place it on his Dresser . He grabbed some Gauss and an Ice pack and placed it on my Ankle.  
>The pain from my ankle made me wince back in agony , "Owch " I whined looking over to see a picture with a charm on it . " There it ice is nice Wrapped up wit the Gauss " He said noticing me lookin at a picture and a charm and smiled . "Those time" He chuckled " I will never forget them" He said in soft tone walking over to the picture and the looks like a broken charm . He began to bring both the picture and the Charm over to me , "4 years ago , I lost my best friend just because I joined a band and she joined a band" He said looking back at me "Me and her were the best of friends from preschool , Lanes is her name " He looked up at the top of his room "I am pissed I left the town with out telling her , We parted for 4 years and I hope to see her face again" He said looking at me and smiled " You remind me of her " He stopped talking at then began to blush " sorry " He said in a soft tone .<br>I was still at awe wit the first thing he said , when he said his friends name is lanes , Cuse thats my nickname . I looked at the Charm and held it in my hand , felt around it to feel like a Break was on it " What happened here ?" I said flipping the charm over to see a big Crack in it . He lowered his head "Care did not like that I still liked Lanes , no matter what or how it happened , but She Crushed it under her foot and told me to forget about her " He said in a soft tone . ' He liked lanes ? '

I thought as I open the charm to see a pic of younger me like Preschool young and my face lit up "I dont know what happened to my charm" I whimpered .  
>I did begin to remember the past , Its all coming back to me , this guy who saved me , was my first crush<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger xD <strong>_

_**will laney find the charm ? or will she forget about the past (note the name of the Story is NEVER forget the fun times)**_

_**Catcha later and I will be writing a hella lot more :D**_

_**Stay cool *gives the Grojband symbol and leaves the room* **_


	2. charm found

**shadz write another of this then iI will write more of high-school drama **

**In lenny's house ~lennys pov **

I just noticed the way l Laney looked like she was going to cry , she clenched the charm in her hand .

"Idon't know what happened to it " I heard her mumble under her voice . "You alright Laney ?" I asked in a peaceful tone.

Somehow my heart was on a differeft road than my mind ,I felt something that I usually feel for Carrie . "Ya I am fine lens" she spoke in a quite tone . I blushed abit hearing her call me lens sounds better than care calling me that . Its so weird , its more that , the smile she has right now , when she is in pain , she is Just smiling , Its makin me melt . "I should be askin you the Question lenny" She chuckled snappin back to Real life. "Your beautiful when you smile" I spoke in a soft tone , noticing she heard me and began to Blush . "Th...thanks" she Stuttered looking at me " I remember " She smiled getting closer to my face . 'Is she going to kiss me ' I thought as I leaned closer 'I like care , but I dont know how come I have this bond with Laney' .  
>"I remember were my charm is" She whispered hoping I heard as she pulled on my Jacket , meaning to pick her up .<br>"were is it ?" I asked her "At my friends house , he took it away from me when I was younger , If I know him correctly he is too obvious to remember about it" She said leading me out the door.

I find out the wind has stopped but the snow did not stop falling "Its so beautiful outside " She smiled , making me melt even harder for her . I almost Tripped over a Tree Branch before we made it to his place . "We are here " she pointed at the Groj wit the Exact same symbol for my band just without the bow , 'wait this is her friends place ? WAIT this symbol is on her hat Does it mean I signed the Opposite Bands hat ' Buzzed through my head

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the groj Corey's pov<strong>_

Me and the guys were practicing just chilling when We hear a knock on the groj door . I Slid over the couch to see 2 faces , that look the same . 'Wait LANES !?' I thought about to shout lanes out , just seeing the other face began to blush . "Hiya" He spoke in a soft tone "Hey" I said in the most confused tone "Uhh laney forgot somethin here" He stuttered , "What do you mean" I questioned "A charm" He said blunt . My eyes opened and I amost Punched him in the face "YOU " I screamed "Lenny Nepp Your in the newman band !" I shouted as laneys eyes opened "Wa" I saw her open her mouth in awe "YOU GUYS TOOK OUR SYMBOL AND ADDED A BOW TO IT" I snarled at him beginning to back away wit lanes in his arms . " Give back lanes now " I commanded , noticing what I said He began to blush and he lead down to laney and started talking to her , I was so close to punching him in his face .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside coreys groj Lennys pov<em>**

"Wait your name is lanes ? " I stuttered to laney "yes thats my nickname" She whispered back to me blushing "Its in his room" She told me "A.. Alright then" I said walking inside and up the Stairs towards the bedrooms . Just as I do that I feel somebody holding onto my hood , I turned to see the blue hair boy holding my hood " Core let go please " She spoke in a soft tone " I want her next to me before I allow you to _steal her from this band _" He snarled . I saw her began to cry " He is too obvious " She cried , I was not going to stop , I kept walking up as he pulls my hood harder " _were do you think your going ? _" he hissed at me . I did a quick yank for my hood back and said " I am helping her you fool , you dont know that she is hurt" I said turning towards him " _so sorry I care for people _" I began to walk back up the Stairs hearing the 2 others say oooooh corey just got burned . 'dweebs' I said under my breath , I heard laney Chuckle after I said that . I looked behind me to see the corey kid ball up his Fist , and trip over the Stairs , I turn back around and Chuckle finish making it back up the Stairs . "over here " she said tugging my Jacket , "Gotcha" I said turning to the side she tugs and walking forward . I open the door to his room , to be honest with you , his room was such a mess , it would take forever to find it . I feel laney pulling my jacket towards his Drawer "Open it" she told me , 'uhh I dont wanna see whats in this Drawer ' I placed her on his bed and opened the Drawer to see boxers scattered . "Urg I feel so sick" I choked from the smell that hit my nose , It smelled like old pizza . "Does he _even clean his room _?" I choked even harder , Which made Her giggle 'I like the way she laughs' I thought to myself beginning to blush again . I know for a fact , I did not want to go Searching through this guys Boxer drawer , but he hid it in there so Laney did not want to go to into , prob cuse she feels the same way I feel when It comes to care , but her and corey . "I found it " I said pushing away 4 pairs of boxers and found a half burnt Charm , I opened it and found the younger version of me in it .

"What happened to it " Laney questioned "I tried to burn it" I turned my head to hear him say that line " why " She cried to him " Lanes I did not like knowing that u were close to an ENEMY BAND PLAYER , _you belong in our band lanes _ " He snarled . "Why dont you just give up" I question him getting punched in the face " why the fuck should I , maybe you need to back the fuck off of my case faggot " He hissed at me . I began to chuckle "Hey Sorry bro , but she is the reason I remember the fun times , she is the reason I have a heart , Why _cuse she was and still will say **my first lover**_ " I snarled back .

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLY SHIT HIT THE FAN 200 % HARDER<em>**

**_how will lanes feel ?_**

**_will core do shit_**

**_will care Say shit_**

**_Wat the hell r the twins doing now ?_**

**_find out next time _**

**_LATER PEOPLE_**

**_:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P_**


End file.
